


Softcore

by Mogseltof



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aromantic Character, Bondage, Friends With Benefits, Humanstuck, Light BDSM, Long Term Relationship, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, rope work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogseltof/pseuds/Mogseltof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An easy afternoon with some fun sex between old friends and partners. Nepeta gets tied up and eaten out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softcore

“Status?” Dave checked, glancing up from the rope he was winding around Nepeta’s wrists to meet their eyes briefly.

“Green,” Nepeta answered, yawning and hiding their mouth against their shoulder. Dave raised an eyebrow, giving them a sceptical look and Nepeta giggled. “Green! I said green! I woke up at like seven for a morning class, one yawn does not mean yellow, Dave!”

“It’s okay, he’s just offended at the idea you could possibly be bored by fifteen straight minutes of nothing but knot tying,” Karkat called across the room from his desk, not looking up from his textbook.

“Silence from the peanut gallery!” Dave called twisting his head over his shoulder, the motion knocking his shades off the top of his head. He made a face and transferred both strings of rope into one hand, reaching up to pluck the shades off the top of his head and set them aside. “Constructive criticism only now, the doors are shut and the shades are off, we are in the Zone with a capital Z.”

Karkat looked up, giving Nepeta a deadpan look. “This is why he never ties me up, he’d die if I wasn’t able to feed his comeback cycle machine.”

Dave flipped him off with his free hand before collecting the section of rope back into his opposite hand. “No, I don’t tie you up because you don’t like being tied up,” he said, making a face at Nepeta, who laughed again. “But hey! If you want to gag me sometime, we can talk.” Karkat looked up and rolled his eyes at Nepeta over Dave’s shoulder, as Dave tied the last knot on their wrists and tugged on the free section, toppling them into him as they giggled still.

Dave grinned and tugged them back up, helping them to sit upright. He pulled the rope up, Nepeta’s wrists going up obligingly and she matched his grin. “Fingers?” Dave checked, and Nepeta wriggled their fingers before clenching them into a fist. “Fuck yes, you’re good?”

“Fuck yeah I am,” Nepeta said cheerfully, still grinning widely over their bound wrists. The finished effect had them bound from elbow to wrist with the soft, black rope, the loose ends coming up between their hands with a few inches before it reached the place Dave held it.

Dave nodded and tugged them forward carefully, shuffling back a little to stretch them out over the bed in front of him. They laughed as their chin hit the duvet, dappled sun filtering through the window and spreading across their bare back. “Y’gonna join us, babe, or you gonna keep staring holes in the thick ass book with your newly formed laser vision?”

“Well I’ve already gone crazy, but if you start calling me Superman I’m going to fucking punch you,” Karkat said, pushing himself away from his desk and letting the book flop shut with a distinct “thump”. He stood, stretching his arms over his head. “Now, should I keep studying or have sex with my attractive boyfriend and super cute fuck buddy who are both half naked and have been loudly discussing the benefits of softcore bondage for the last half hour? I’ll take the option that isn’t for fucking chumps, thank you very much.”

Karkat crossed the room and paused next to Dave, lightly resting his hand on Dave’s opposite shoulder, bending to kiss him softly. Karkat pulled away, Dave smiling like a love struck fool, and his hand dragged across Dave’s bare back as he walked past the edge of Nepeta’s field of view. The bed dipped slightly under their knees with his weight as he swung himself over the back of their thighs, and the denim of his jeans pressed comfortable and heavy into the curve of their arse. The feeling of his warm hand tracing down their spine made Nepeta try to arch into the light touch, but Dave pulled the rope tight, keeping her down and stretched out over the duvet.

Karkat laughed quietly and bent, the light fabric of his shirt tickling their skin, and kissed the back of their shoulder. “Where do you want me?” Karkat asked, his voice quiet but distinct, hands warm on Nepeta’s waist.

Nepeta tilted their head back and saw Dave smile as he leaned in. Karkat met him half way, knees tightening around their hips, and the pressure from his hands increasing slightly as the two kissed over them. “Back up a little, lean back against the headboard? Gonna pass them to you,” Dave said, separating, and Karkat nodded.

Karkat’s weight lifted, and Dave tugged Nepeta up gently, kissing their nose with a flash of a small smile and steadying them with a hand at their waist. “Gonna tie this to the headboard, all good?” he checked as they sat up, settling back with their legs underneath them.

“Sweet as catmint,” Nepeta said, nodding at him enthusiastically, and Dave kissed them with a grin. His hands pressed lightly over their ribcage as he pushed them back lightly, and they giggled, squeaking when Karkat’s hands joined Dave’s, tugging them back against him. Karkat’s arms wrapped around their torso, one hand brushing over the side of their breast, and they shivered, turning their head so they could kiss awkwardly over their shoulder. The angle was a mild strain on their neck, his hair brushing lightly against their forehead, the thin fabric of his shirt pressed firmly up against their back so that they could feel the familiar, rough fabric of his binder underneath, along with the warmth of his body heat through both layers.

The headboard of Karkat and Dave’s bed consisted of a rectangular aluminium lattice, coated in a black material to make it look like iron, with a small gap and a thick cylinder of metal running across the top. Dave pulled the rope up and looped it over the cylinder, carefully tying it there and pulling the knot tight, leaving a few inches of rope between their hands and the metal, their elbows at ninety degrees so that their arms were parallel with their thighs. He reached around and gently tugged at Nepeta’s jaw to pull them away from Karkat, leaning around their raised arms to kiss them softly, sucking lightly at their lower lip. “Give me a tug and a colour?” he said, rubbing a thumb over their cheek.

“Can’t tug you, my hands are all leashed up,” Nepeta joked, smiling and leaning comfortably back against Karkat, but they pulled at their arms a few times to test the rope. “Green,” they said, smiling still, and Dave kissed them again. “I wouldn’t want to stay like this all afternoon, but nothing’s cut off and I can probably hold it fur an hour or two all comfy like.”

Dave grinned and rocked back on his haunches, his hands starting at their shoulders and tracing down their sides to tug at the belt loops on their jeans. Nepeta giggled, their head falling back onto Karkat’s shoulder as Dave splayed one hand to trace lightly over where the thick material of the denim met their stomach. “How naked you plannin’ on getting’, babe?” he asked, voiced thick with amusement as he started working on the button of Nepeta’s jeans.

Karkat shrugged, the motion easy to feel with his chin propped on Nepeta’s shoulder, looking down at Dave’s hands. “I think I’m good like this,” he said in a vaguely distracted tone. “You two were talking all kinds of things that I’m kind of interested in seeing play out.”

Dave nodded and unzipped Nepeta’s jeans, tugging at their belt loops again. “Sure thing. Scootch up a little, sweet tea?” he said, glancing up to meet Nepeta’s eyes, and they nodded, leaning their weight back against karkat’s shoulders for a second and lifting their hips to let Dave tug their jeans down past their arse and thighs, peeling the denim off their legs and tossing it in the same general direction as the rest of the discarded clothes. Nepeta shivered at the sudden chill on their legs, and Karkat’s grip tightened a little, turning his head to kiss their neck, making them laugh.

Dave rubbed at their legs reassuringly and ran his hands up to their thighs, leaning in to kiss their stomach. Nepeta twitched up into him, Karkat kissing along their neck with small, sucking motions and gentle nips of his teeth. Nepeta squeezed their eyes shut, their head turning slightly to press against Karkat’s, lifting again as Dave tugged their underwear down.

They opened their eyes again as Dave’s hands slid over their hips and pushed their thighs apart, calloused thumbs resting over the sensitive skin, his fingers like a brace. “How’re you doing?” he asked, biting the inside of their thigh lightly and rubbing over the spot with a quick circular motion of his thumb.

“Green,” Nepeta said, biting their lip with a smile and looking down at him. “You two?”

“Green,” Karkat said, smiling and biting their jaw lightly, prompting them back around to kiss them softly.

“As the proverbial grass over the fence on your neighbours illegally watered and sinfully coveted lawn,” Dave said cheerfully, kissing the crease of their thigh and pelvis. “Very, very green as long as you’re cool.”

“Grass popsicle,” Nepeta said, twitching as Karkat ran a light fingertip around their nipple. Karkat squeezed it gently and they giggled, cutting off with a gasp as Dave pressed his tongue against their folds, worming his way between them easily. Dave shifted, pulling one of their legs over his shoulder, pressing in close and licking a warm stripe up along them that made them squirm. Dave’s hands gripped them tightly at their hips, holding them in place as he gently sucked at them.

Nepeta gasped, attempting to curl in on their self. Their legs tried to press up, held in place by Dave at the hips, their elbows unable to pull any lower than their shoulder as they clutched at the rope, and they tried to arch forward, but one of Karkat’s arms was wrapped around their waist like iron, holding them in place against him. Karkat kissed the back of their neck. “Colour?” he asked, biting their ear lightly.

“Green! Fucking green!” Nepeta yelped, their voice pitching up as Dave tightened his grip and started to alternate broad strokes of his tongue that dipped shallowly into them with hard sucks, his breath hot against them. Nepeta’s head fell back, whining and squirming against the grips holding them in place, their fingers twisting tightly with the rope and clinging to it hard.

They faintly felt Karkat their neck before he bit down, hard enough to bruise, and they let out a breathy, high pitched gasp and tensed, pressing hard up against them, pulling on the rope for leverage. Karkat murmured an almost reverent “Holy shit”, his breath skating over their neck in a way that made them try and roll their hips into Dave’s face, hyperaware of every point of contact the boys had on their body.

Dave laughed, his grip immovable on their hips in a way she hoped would bruise, before he pulled back to grin up at Karkat. “See? Squirmy as all fuck,” he said, biting Nepeta’s thigh again. Nepeta whined loudly, wriggling to try and get back close to him, making Karkat laugh.

“Yeah, that I can fucking see,” Karkat said, his free hand stroking over their breasts, making them twitch again. The inseam of his jeans framed the outside of their thighs, his packer digging into their arse, and they ground back against him, making him gasp against their neck, his grip on their breast tightening slightly.

Dave bit their thigh again, smiling. “No,” he said, in a low, teasing tone, lifting their legs slightly and supporting the weight of their hips on his shoulders, holding them so she couldn’t quite grind back against Karkat’s groin.

Karkat laughed again, shifting his grip up obligingly, tracing over their nipple with an infuriatingly light touch. “They’re just trying to help,” he said, biting down on their neck, and Nepeta jerked, trying to rock back against him with a muffled curse.

“Not the point of the exercise,” Dave said, grinning, and shifting to suck a mark onto the inside of their thigh, next to a couple of the bite marks he’d already left. “Colour?” he said, kissing up their thigh slowly.

“Green!” Nepeta hissed, their arm muscles tensing, pulling up against their grips with the rope.

“Ease up, kitten, we’ve got you,” Dave said, still grinning, and he kissed the skin just over their clit. Nepeta gasped and nodded, forcing their self to relax back against Karkat and Dave. Their grips stayed steady, Karkat rubbing a small circle into their side with his thumb. Dave reached over and squeezed Karkat’s hip reassuringly, kissing the skin over Nepeta’s clit again. “Keep a hold of them, babe,” he said, ducking his head back down.

Karkat nodded, Dave’s hand returning to Nepeta, and then his tongue started pressing into them slowly, making their breath catch in the back of their throat, turning into a high pitched whine as they strained, trying to press back against Dave properly. Karkat made a soft noise, squeezing their breast again before biting down on their neck hard.

At the same time, Dave set a steady and infuriating pace, tongue fucking them thoroughly, not quite fast enough, and Nepeta tried to writhe, their whine steadily increasing in pitch and volume. Karkat swore, his fingers digging in, and Dave picked up the pace, pulling Nepeta almost flush against his face. Karkat bit them again, Dave sucking hard a scant moment later, and Nepeta came with a sharp jerk and a yelp.

They relaxed almost immediately, head lolling against Karkat’s shoulder, their eyes half lidded, and Karkat rubbed their side gently. Dave slowed his pace again, thrusting shallowly into them with soft sucks prompting quiet noises from them as he tapered off and pulled back, rubbing small circles into their thighs. “Colour?” he asked, sitting up and pressing at his jaw.

“Green,” Nepeta said, smiling up at their ceiling. The cream paint was peeling, with an unshaded light fixture in the middle next to a comically overlarge penis fashioned out of glow in the dark stars. A couple of the stars had fallen off, leaving small dots of blu tack to connect the phallic constellation. “Very, very green. I’m as happy as a litter in a goddamn _field_ of catnip.”

Dave laughed and kissed their cheek. “Karkat? You feeling good, babe?” he asked, cupping Karkat’s cheek, lightly jostling Nepeta’s loosely hanging arms. There was a slight hesitation and Karkat nodded. Dave’s breath brushed over Nepeta’s cheek as he straddled her thighs, and there was the soft sound of his lips sliding together with Karkat’s. Dave’s bare chest was warm against theirs, pressing them between the two in a way that made them feel safe, wanted. “You reckon you want more?” Dave asked quietly, rocking gently against them, and Karkat nodded. “Yeah? Can I jerk you?” Karkat nodded again and Nepeta smiled.

Dave pulled back with a smile of his own and kissed Nepeta’s nose. “You green for that, kitten? We didn’t-”

“Green! Very green!” Nepeta said brightly, leaning their head in Dave’s direction with a wide smile. “My arms are still good fur a while, I think, if you don’t wanna cut me down.”

Dave grinned back and bit her nose lightly. “Fuck no I don’t wanna cut you loose just yet. You gonna sit still for me?” Nepeta nodded and he pecked her lips. “Attagirl. You just hang tight there,” he said, reaching up to winch the knot up slightly so that Nepeta could see through the triangular gap in their arms, their wrists bumping against the cool metal. “Good kitten,” Dave said quietly into their ear, and they laughed, sticking their tongue out at him as he pulled back.

There was a brief jostle as the three of them got rearranged on the bed, a jumble of limbs and quiet laughs. Karkat’s shirt ended up on the same pile as Nepeta’s clothes and Dave’s shirt, Nepeta bumped their nose against their elbows a couple of times as Karkat wriggled out from behind them, and Dave and Karkat traded small kisses and barbed comments as they got arranged. Karkat straddled their thighs facing them, Dave kneeling behind him with his arms around Karkat’s waist, rubbing circles into the fabric of his binder and planting small, sucking kisses to Karkat’s neck. Dave kissed the side of Karkat’s head and looked up at Nepeta. “Is touching green?”

Nepeta nodded and Karkat bit his lip, resting his hands on Nepeta’s waist at the swell of their hips. There was about an inch of space between their crotches, and Nepeta resisted the urge to wriggle closer.

“Do you want me to belt you to the headboard?” Dave asked, giving them a crooked smile over Karkat’s shoulder. Nepeta flushed and hesitated, biting their lip, and Dave’s eyebrows shot up. “Yeah? Fuck, I was mostly kidding. Green or red?”

Nepeta considered it for a moment, shutting their eyes and leaning their head back against the cool metal, feeling the lattice pressing into their skin, and they hummed. “Yellow-red,” they said reluctantly. “Maybe later?”

Dave nodded. “Yeah, for sure,” he said, still smiling. “Better when it was Karkat keeping you in place?”

Nepeta giggled, grinning. “Hell yeah! I need somebody with a human touch,” they joked, waggling their eyebrows.

Karkat groaned theatrically, his head flopping back against Dave’s shoulder and Dave laughed, unbuttoning Karkat’s pants. “That was a terrible song and a terrible reference,” Karkat complained, but he ducked his head to hide a grin.

“Your face is a terrible reference,” Nepeta retorted, sticking her tongue out at him, making Dave snigger.

“Okay kids,” Dave said, snapping the last button on Karkat’s pants and sliding his hand under the fabric. “Can we get back to the serious sex talk here in the place we pretend to have the maturity of the twenty somethings we actually are? Now who wants to kiss Karkat’s dick? His name is Fernando.”

“Ooh! Me! Pick me!” Nepeta cheered, clapping their hands awkwardly around the rope, and Karkat groaned with laughter, pressing his forehead into Dave’s cheek. Dave laughed as well and presented Karkat’s packer to Nepeta’s lips, and Nepeta deposited a small kiss to the head of the plastic phallus. “It’s still warm from your crotch,” they said, bouncing their eyebrows at Karkat.

“It’s also covered in underwear fluff,” Karkat said, making a face at them and elbowing Dave lightly in the ribs. “I can’t believe you put that thing anywhere near your fucking mouth, that is frankly disgusting.”

“You launder your underoos,” Dave said cheerfully, tossing the packer aside where it bounced off the end of the bed and landed on the rug, before slipping his hand back into Karkat’s pants. “And we’ve both blown your other dick before, how is that any different?”

“I, uh, _clean_ that,” Karkat said, his hips stuttering forward into Dave’s hand. “It’s not the same fucking thing at _all_ , oh jesus.”

“Yes?” Nepeta said immediately, the reaction automatic, grinning widely and watching the motion of Dave’s hand under the fabric of Karkat’s underwear through his open fly. Karkat gave them a dirty look that they returned with an innocent expression, but then Dave did something with his hand that made Karkat gasp and squeeze his eyes shut.

Dave gave them a mock pout over Karkat’s shoulder. “You stealing my jokes now?” he said, raising an eyebrow. “That’s super rude, Nepeta, does creative license mean nothing to you?”

“I’m not stealing your jokes just your thunder,” Nepeta said serenely, “and that is _not_ what creative license means, I uh, what are you doing there?”

Dave grinned, kissing Karkat’s neck and doing something that made Karkat whine and bite his lip. “This right here? At the moment I’m just jerking around his dick with a couple of fingers, pulling his hood back and forth and squeezing with an extra light touch every now and then.”

Karkat swore, gripping Nepeta’s waist tightly. “Fuck you both,” he said raggedly, leaning forward and awkwardly faceplanting into Nepeta’s boobs. He whined again, hips jerking forward at something Nepeta could no longer see. They giggled, blowing some of his hair out of their nose, then made a small, appreciative noise as Karkat’s lips attached to one of their nipples, his hands splaying over their waist and ribs.

“Trying,” Dave said, kissing the back of Karkat’s neck, and then Karkat practically mewled, his jaw going slack over their breast, hot breath skating over their damp nipple, making them gasp. “Oop, there we go, we have lift off, this is your captain speaking, the Vantas S six ninety is in the air-”

Karkat growled, biting Nepeta’s breast lightly, making their giggle spike up into a loud laugh, shivering. “You are the fucking worst at dirty talk,” Karkat said breathlessly in an aggravated tone, gripping at Nepeta tightly and doing what appeared to be his damned best to press into them. “I hate you, I cannot fucking believe I am dating you, you fellate shit in your spare time and spew it up pretending it’s sexy - ah!”

Karkat’s eyes fluttered shut and he sagged against Nepeta’s chest, taking a few, deep, shuddery breaths. Dave gave an undignified snort, pulling his hands back and rubbing at Karkat’s hips in a reassuring movement that was, kind of fucking tender. “You were saying, Mister Minute Man?” Dave said cheerfully, pulling back further and patting his back before tugging him off Nepeta. “I mean, it must’ve been doing something for you.”

Scowling up at Dave, flopped on his back next to Nepeta’s thighs, Karkat lazily reached up and swiped at Dave. “I will cut you open and feed Nepeta your intestines,” he declared. “I’m out. Who wants peanut butter pancakes?”

“With anchovies!” Nepeta said, nodding, as Dave reached up and untied their hands from the bed bar. “You good, Dave?”

“I was until you suggested that of Satan’s pizza toppers having any goddamn place on our after sex snack,” Dave said, making a face and swatting their hip lightly before turning his attention to unwinding the rope from around their wrists and arms. “That’s fucking disgusting, who raised you?”

“Wild animals,” Nepeta said promptly, wriggling slightly. Karkat snorted as he pulled himself up, and stretched towards the ceiling before he exited the room and took a turn down the hall in the direction of the kitchen. “Wild animals and a jaguar that used to deliver for Pizza Hut.”

“Well, now it all makes sense,” Dave said, folding the rope up as Nepeta flexed their wrists, admiring the marks it had left. “You’re a goddamn animal. We should definitely have strawberry ice cream with the peanut butter pancakes.”

“Fuck yes,” Nepeta agreed, shuffling to the edge of the bed and taking Dave’s hand, letting him pull them up to standing.

**Author's Note:**

> Nepeta's aromantic and in a qpp with Equius, who is regrettably not aro. Dave and Karkat have been dating for a while, and their relationship isn't exactly open, but they enjoy having sex with their friends who understand that they're not only a package deal, but not really open for relationship negotiations. There will probably be other fics in this vein with this kind of set up.


End file.
